<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life After Life by SapphicDelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060359">Life After Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDelights/pseuds/SapphicDelights'>SapphicDelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Maggie and Alex, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDelights/pseuds/SapphicDelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy Christmas fic, complete with marriage proposal. Also some sweet sexy times, maybe in front of a fireplace. Hallmark Christmas vibes, but make it Sanvers. (I did not finish this before Christmas, and the holidays are over now. It is meant to have 3 chapters, but will be put on hold until 12/2021.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex and Maggie, Maggie and Alex - Relationship, Sanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life After Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holidays were hard for Maggie, and by now, everyone in her circle knew it. Until now, she had always volunteered for double shifts, and made sure to keep herself busy. She never had anyone to share these special days with, and all the memories she did have of sharing them, were with the people who threw her away for being different. Alex though, was obsessed with all holidays. Any reason to celebrate with those she loved, was something she was down for. Maggie found it adorable, really. Especially after working through the trauma of Valentine's day with her. Maggie never imagined she would find someone as caring, empathetic, and thoughtful as Alex Danvers, but she thanked her lucky stars that she had. Which is why she was always willing to try to get into the spirit of the season, if only on Alex's behalf. Which is how she found herself in Midvale, stringing lights on Eliza's porch. Well, she was holding the lights, and handing them up to Alex, who was stapling them to the garland. Really Maggie was just staring at her girlfriend's ass, but Alex knew that, and chose to wear leggings so tight, nothing was left to the imagination. In true Alex fashion though, she was also wearing a Santa hat, which only she could make adorable. Maggie was unaware that Eliza was watching her have this moment, until she spoke, startling Maggie out her thoughts. "Hot chocolate is ready, girls." Maggie smiled shyly, as Eliza smiled lovingly. Alex, completely oblivious to her girlfriend and mom's unspoken conversation, burned her mouth on the steaming beverage. She nearly dropped the mug, as she raised her fingers to her mouth, assessing the damage. "Wow, that was hot! I can't feel my tongue!" "Pity for Maggie!" All three women spun around, mouth agape, to see Kara standing there, smiling widely, cape flapping in the wind. </p><p>"Kara Danvers, you told us you would not be here until the weekend!" Eliza ran into her arms, Kara pretending the force moved her. "I know, but I was able to pull some strings, and here I am." Maggie and Alex smiled at the tender moment they were witnessing, as Kara nuzzled into the embrace. "Babe, your tongue. Is it bad?" Maggie looked up at her, concern worrying her eyes. Alex smiled at her, and said, "I mean, it hurts, but its certainly nothing that a kiss from you couldn't fix." Maggie playfully swatted at her arm, grabbed the lapels of her flannel, and pulled her down for a chaste kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss, and Maggie murmured a breathless "nerd." Eliza dried her eyes, and turned to face Maggie and Alex, who were wrapped up in their own moment. Kara stepped forward and let her arm hang loosely around Eliza's shoulders. "I'm really glad they made it." Kara said with emotion straining her throat. "I can't believe Alex is actually doing it this weekend. My sister is going to ask the most perfectly matched person on this planet, and all others, to be her wife- and we get to help her do it." Now Kara was holding back tears. "Let's get you inside, and settled, hm?" Maggie and Alex smiled at them, and each hugged Kara, as she made her way inside with Eliza. "I'm really glad we're here, Alex. Thank you for including me in all this, for showing what family feels like. It's nice." Alex tilted her head and smiled. "You are my family, Maggie. I love you. Now let's get these lights finished, so I can show you what other things you make me feel" The twinkle in Alex's eye didn't go unnoticed, nor did the jingle of her hips, as she bounded back up the ladder. Maggie laughed with gusto, and shook her head, thankful Alex knew how to balance the feelings surrounding this.</p><p>"It is dark now, and time for the big reveal. This is my favorite part!" Alex was beaming with pride as everyone gathered outside, continuing. "Ladies, I present to you, the Danvers/Sawyer light show of 2020!" Everyone snickered, as Alex dramatically flipped the switch. The wonder on Maggie's face did not go unnoticed by anyone present. Alex was so in love with this woman, she thought it may kill her. The way the lights danced on the deep dimples on her face, her *real* smile, her happy smile. Her eyes floated along the expanse of the front of the house, to the roof where the simple wreath sat perched on the window of the room she and Alex were sharing. Seeing the small 'A&amp;M' ornaments took her breath away. Alex saw her catch the simple addition. She was a detective afterall, Alex knew she would detect. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and gently whispered in her ear, "I love you, Maggie Sawyer. Forever." </p><p>The foursome took photos in front of the lights, and posed with various decorations, until the chill of the night began to creep in. They retreated inside, and enjoyed Eliza's vegetable soup, with a bottle of Merlot that Lena sent with Kara. She would be there for the weekend festivities, but was stuck a L Corp until then. They laughed, shared stories, and made cookies. Maggie never once feeling like she didn't fit. She had done a lot of work to be okay being here, and found that she was more than okay. She was happy, and she finally felt like she belonged. Alex gently placed a hand on her thigh to let her know she was feeling the revelation Maggie was having. Forever her anchor, Maggie leaned over and kissed her cheek, never feeling more content than she did in this moment. They all helped clean up dinner, and decided to to turn in early, which lit a fire in Alex that did no go unnoticed by Maggie. Smirking, she let Alex lead her to the top floor. They didn't even make it in the door before Alex pounced. Maggie was laughing loudly as Alex pushed her inside, and used her body to gently close the door, never breaking the kiss. "I've been wanting to do that." Alex mused breathlessly, pulling back to look at Maggie. "I can tell, babe." Her smile was wide, her eyes dancing. "Fuck, Maggie. I love you so much. You're so beautiful, and you fit so well into every aspect of my life. How are you real?" Maggie smiled wetly, swallowing the emotion in her throat. "It's called being happy, Danvers. Get used to it." Alex picked her up, and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down, positioning herself carefully above her. "I think I am getting used to it." She placed her hands on each side of Maggie's face, and kissed her chin, her nose, her forehead, and then her lips." "You're the most precious gift I've ever been given." The emotion was heavy in Alex'a voice. Maggie smiled, allowing her tears to come now. Reaching up and tracing Alex's lips with her fingers. "You feel like home, Alex." Alex joined her in letting the emotions come. Maggie held her, as Alex held her in return, neither knowing they had both planned a weekend that would change their lives forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>